Unemployed
by Gamerush00
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang agak konyol tentang seorang pengangguran, AU, Newbie-Author


Unemployed

Rated:T

Desclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,Absurd, Typo, etc.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Pria emo itu berjalan lunglai, hari ini sekali lagi ia diusir dari apartemennya, karena tak pernah membayar sewa dengan baik dan benar(?). padahal sang pemilik apartemen berbaik hati memberinya waktu lebih untuk mendapatkan uang . tapi akhirnya kesabaran sang pemilik apartemen habis. masih untung dia tidak diusir secara tidak hormat. karena melihat postur tubuh si pemilik apartemen. bisa saja dia berakhir luka-luka dan sedikit patah tulang tanpa uang untuk berobat. well, tragis memang.

Hebatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengkonsumsi narkoba ataupun rokok, lalu apa yang menguras uangnya. yah sebenarnya hanya belanjaan biasa. tapi tentu saja uangnya akan habis jika dia tidak bekerja. mencari pekerjaan saja dia malas.

Langkah terhenti, dia mendekati pintu sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana. dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang membawa sebuah ramen cup, matanya tampak mengantuk.

"Ooh.. Teme ya... ada apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada lemas mengantuk.

"Hari ini aku menumpang dirumahmu dobe." kata pria emo to the point.

"hooh... yasudah masuk saja." kata si jabrik dan segera menyingkir.

"kau punya sarapan?" tanya si emo.

"hanya ramen. ttebayo" jawab si jabrik, sibuk meminum(?) kuah ramennya.

"lumayan." si emo segera berjalan ke dapur, untuk menyeduh ramen.

"jadi, sasuke teme, kenapa datang pagi-pagi? rindu yah?" tanya si jabrik.

"baka naruto, aku masih normal. aku diusir dari apartemenku." jawab si emo yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"normal, tapi kulihat kau belum pacaran ataupun punya target satupun. contohlah aku yang sudah nembak ino, meskipun gagal dan berhasil mendapatkan hinata. hehehe" ujar jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto itu sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"eh, jadi kau diusir lagi dari apartement sewaanmu? sial, padahal kau 'kan pinjam uangku untuk menyewanya. arrrgghh!"  
ujar Naruto, sedikit mengerang. "..eh, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan kau membayar hutangmu sih. tapi sekali-kali carilah pekerjaan sasuke, kurasa nasibmu tidak seburuk itu" Naruto terus mengoceh.

"aku tidak berniat membayarnya dalam waktu dekat." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"argh, sialnya lagi kau sahabatku sejak kecil" Naruto berdiri, dia mengambil ramen cup lagi.

"Jadi kau mau jadi apa nanti?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang mulai menyantap mie ramennya.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Arrghh! Jadilah sepertiku, meskipun ayah dan ibuku memberikan rumah dan uang jajan yang banyak tiap bulannya. tapi sekarang aku mulai bekerja sendiri untuk menikahi Hinata suatu saat nanti." kata Naruto bangga, agak sombong sedikit sih kedengarannya. dia menepuk dadanya.

"Hn, aku tidak berencana menjadi sepertimu baka dobe." jawab Sasuke.

"Gah, padahal aku tampan, buktinya hinata jatuh hati padaku."

"Hn, tapi jangan coba-coba bawa dia ke dokter mata, kalau matanya diobati atau semacamnya. dia bisa saja minta putus denganmu." ejek Sasuke pedas.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin teme, kau lucu sekali. ohya lebih baik cari pekerjaan. kumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dan cari seseorang untuk menemani hidupmu! Hahahahaha" canda Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari tergesa-gesa. sesekali melirik arlojinya.  
"Siall! Aku bisa terlambat!"

BRUG!

Tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil terjatuh, setelah menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi.

"Ah.. Maaf." ucapnya saat melihat seorang pria berambut emo berdiri didepannya.

"Hn." pria itu hanya menggumam entah apa, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Tak berpikir lama-lama lagi, Sakura segera berlari lagi. menuju ke tempat kerjanya. yaitu sebuah kedai kopi yang bernama Angel Coffee.

Sakura adalah anak orang kaya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, jadi dia bekerja di Angel Coffee untuk mendapat uang sendiri.

"Haaah... Haah... Huff huff... Akhirnya sampai juga-" Sakura terengah engah.

"Oh Sakura? Tumben sekali kau telat?" tanya pria paruh baya pemilik kedai itu, tampak dia sangat ramah.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku. aku sedang mengurus suatu hal tadi." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa canggung.

Tidak banyak pengunjung hari ini, hanya ada 3 orang saja.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sopan pada seorang pria muda, umurnya tampak seperti pelajar 16 tahun.

"Cafe au lait." jawab pria itu.

"Ha'i, segera siap."

Sebuah motor berwarna merah parkir didepan Angel Coffee.  
Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang pria berambut emo yang tamvan(:v) sayangnya penampilannya kurang rapih (:v)

Sakura mendekat setelah pria itu duduk dikursinya.  
"Apa yang mau anda pesan?"

"Kopi, tanpa gula." jawab si emo.

'Kopi biasa tanpa gula. lumayan. jarang sekali ada orang yang datang kesini hanya untuk Kopi Pahit saja. sepertinya mulai ada beberapa orang yang mengapresiasi kopi racikanku.' pikir si pemilik kedai kopi.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu akan segera pergi, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Tu, Tunggu..."

Sasuke balik menatapnya.  
"Kau orang tadi kutabrak kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

"Ka, kalau begitu. sebagai ucapan maafku...-"

.

.

"CIE CIE CIEEEE... Si Teme rupanya sudah punya juga ya..." ucap Naruto.

Ya, sejak sahabat kuningnya itu tahu kalau ia makan malam bersama Sakura, si kuning itu selalu menggodanya.

"Tapi masa Pelayan di Coffee Shop sih Sas? gak ada yang lebih elit apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang Innocent.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami makan malam itu hanya karena dia mengajakku sebagai permintaan maaf. aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. lagipula dia..."  
Sasuke baru sadar, dia tiba-tiba terlalu banyak bicara? apakah dia salah tingkah? tidak-tidak... apa yang menarik dari si pelayan itu? selain matanya yang bersinar cerah dengan warna emerald, dan rambutnya. misalnya saja dahinya yang terlalu lebar. sial.

"Eh Sasuke, Tunggu, tadi bukannya kau meminjam uangku untuk membeli obat? kenapa kau kekedai kopi?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, Kopi adalah obat." jawab Sasuke, tetap Stay Cool.

"Teme*! Kau memerasku ya? dasar Sahabat yang jahat, tega sekali menipu Sahabatnya."  
gerutu Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau segera mencari pekerjaan untuk mendapat uang. agar kau bisa menikah dengannya lebih cepat! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" canda Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya!" jawab Sasuke cepat, refleks.

"Kau baru saja bilang Sasuke! Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak telah mengerjai Sahabatnya itu.

"Baka Dobe." Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"He, hei? Mau kemana kau Teme? Apa kau marah padaku? Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Naruto tampak panik.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya lagi.

"Oh, tidak ya."

.

.

"EH? SASUKEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Jangan teriak keras-keras Dobe. disini banyak orang."

"Tidak tidak tidak, kupikir kau tidak akan mengikuti saranku, tapi tidak kusangka..."

.

"...Kau akan bekerja disini juga, sebagai pengangkat barang-barang!"

"Hn."

"Han Hn Han Hn, Sakura bisa minta cerai nanti jika setiap dia bertanya atau mengajakmu bicara, kau hanya menjawabnya dengan HN" canda Naruto.

"Diamlah, Baka Dobe."

.

.

.  
OWARI

.

HUAAAAA! GOMENASAI! SEMUA FIC MULTICHAPKU TERBENGKALAI(?) BEGITU SAJA, Dan malah bikin Fic baru meskipun OneShoot!  
Tadinya mau dibikin ada romance-romancenya, tapi nulis adegan Saku sama Sasu di Coffee Shop aja bingung. Dan berasa aneh. Akhirnya gak jadi.

Wahahahaha... Maklum gak punya jiwa romantis. :v cuma dapet ide buat bikin fic Anti-Mainstream dimana Sasuke miskin dan gak berguna. dan Sakura kaya dan baik-baik. Hahaha... kayaknya udah mainstream juga sih. Tapi yang kubaca biasanya Sasu kaya, Sakura biasa aja.

Lagi ada rencana lagi nih, bikin Fic OneShoot, yang bergenre Humor Ringan(atau Garing?). Jangan ditunggu ya!(?)  
Soalnya takut penantian kalian berunjung kecewa(ceileh.)

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya... Onegai... Eh, tapi Silent Readers juga kuhargai kok. Kritik? Boleh banget, Flame? Gapapa lah.. Wajarin aja klo ada Flame. Soalnya masih nubi dan penuh kesalahan. Lewat PM biar lebih greget juga boleh :v Wahahaha :v *peace* 


End file.
